cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fullspeed Specter/@comment-27348594-20161015235643/@comment-28566691-20161016003300
most times yourll other front row you would of set up wink killer coleum to help in soul increase and calling more, also with yourll thing yourll hoping to have 4 open cb for this combo, also youd get more out of just keeping frog in back and having yourll high coleum attack, yourll strategy also hopes to have 2 in hand with mybe rook and if you think about the g1 space you have 4 pgs, 3-4 stride enablers and 3 frog raiders, that leaves 3-4 spaces left so unles yourll running 3 and 1 rook then one may not even appear and this is not even including if you have a joker or called out devil watch as you my not have joker and devil watch would be what you mos likly call but then you could charge or not get the rook out so you may still be low of cb later. really you could just use those cbs for hive maker, in most final moves youd of set up the frog in one coleum and a wink coleum, once opponent get a trig then yourll move would of been better spent just having frog in back as unless yourll giving the called fullspeeds the extra 5k then frog will be like only 11k from rook turn if that opp guarded that then you went to fullspeed then. also how much soul are you expecting to have, as it would be more consstant just doing the wink combo, wth frog in back of a coleum then getting more attacks with more consiatant power. usually the power of the attack also takes presidence as its better to make them guard a ever increasing range of attacks and even if the trigger they may not beable to guard rest, while with yourlls yes smaller more attacks are nice but if the trigger and then you have to resort to doing the boosting with small units and once yourll out of g1s or lower charge units yourll then either have to call charge behind frog for a final stand atack or use this empty slot you had in front or reasons to call maybe a unit and if opp guards that not so big attack then . overall im just sayng its not too much of a constant statagy and youd be better off just calling the fullspeeds behind vg if you want extra atacks without getting in the way of a higher coleum as i picture it you have to hope you dont ride yourll nyan if you run 1 or ride fullspeed if you are running a 2/2 ratio, lets say you didnt ride either, then yourl hoping not even 1 fullspeed pr yourll only nyan goes to soul or damage, so lets say you aquit=red the minimum of 6-8 soul yourll field is yourll front frog, nothing behind, yourll vg miracle ace with nothing and an empty coleum or with a booster lets say empty for now and you have yourll 4 open cb and lets say 4 cards in hand, so yurll calling nyan fro deck wit nova and used ace so that 2 cb, vg (1), then frog coleum (2), then skill of vg and nyan yourll frog is 16, the you do yourll skills and yourll atacks go frog, fullspeed, skill, frog, fullspeed, so frog on 21k and now if you dont have a milly to call behind it then yourll attacks end then or if you have a g2 then yourll last 1-2 attacks would be there but opp could guard in situations and if they trigger on first fullspeed hit on 4 then go to 5 then yourll be bak to boosting so youd get abut 7- 8 attacks overall if you have a few more chrges and if opp dosent guard the small stuff or trigger, while with frog in the back and wink you get 4 attacks and havent even touched the soul, with wink in yourll othercoleum youd get about the same about of attacks of 8 and all you needed was wink coleum and a devil watch and 2 fulls in hand again not sayig its bad just it needs abit too much to really go off as you want yourll 2 fullspeeds to gain that extra backrow attack or youd off been better off just attacking with frog in back, its a nice thing to do if its an alternative that you just have the right stuff to do but it limit options in ways